4RCH463L
by E.M.Tillie
Summary: Achievement Hunter; GTAV; Fem!Jack; O.C; First Story of the Outsourcing Series. She was dragged across the country to Los Santos, all on the dime of this mysterious man her cousin knew. She was given an assignment. Keep them alive. Make sure they succeed. Stay anonymous. Remember who you work for. She had no trouble following orders. Right? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

"God _fucking_ dammit Gavino."

 _'What the actual fuck?'_ Groggily she sat up, reaching out blindly for her phone. Spam tapping her screen, the device snapped to life blazing the time and three missed text message in a brightness that was momentarily blinding. It was three in the fucking morning, who the hell was texting her at three in the fucking morning?! _'Oh..'_ Unlocking the phone, Lexa skimmed the text messages. One from her best friend complaining that she was a stiff now, one she had missed earlier that evening from her mother asking how she liked the new city and finally one from Paragon, only several minutes ago, demanding she wake her ass up.

"What! S'not _my_ fault someone put a mailbox there!"

That right there, might be why. Phone abandoned, she tripped over her own feet and the sheet that was tangled between them. Kicking free took longer than necessary with her flamboyant motions but she was soon running to her desk, flicking on another blinding light by tapping her lamp. Twisting the dial on the old radio, she grinned as the familiar crackling of a silent line met her.

"You could have drove _around_ it, Moron!"

Was Paragon playing some elaborate trick? She had been in Los Santos for a week, her equipment had only gotten set up earlier that day, or well the previous day. Lady luck had to be smiling down upon her if she was already picking up transmissions. A brief wiggle of her mouse had her lock screen popping up, inputting three passwords with a practiced precision she delved into the vortex of the online world.

 **4RCH4N63L:** _Paragon.. This has to be you._

 **P4R460N:** _Nope... High and alive on your frequency is Los Santos' own Fake AH Crew. Our resident morons with a lucky streak._

"We've got the _bloody_ package, Micoo, as long as we get back alive that's all that matters!"

"DON'T BRING THE COPS _HERE_! WHADDYA DOING GAVINO!"

 **P4R460N:** _Meet DGeoff. AKA: Geoff. Leader, planner, architect._

"DGeoff, calm down! Even he's not stupid enough to dra- I take _that_ back."

 **P4R460N:** _Jack. AKA: Jaquelin, the only women anyone's seen hanging around. Seems to be their doc and formal driver, though as you hear, Gavino takes that roll when they are feeling particularly stupid._

"Shall I kill them?"

 **P4R460N:** _Vagabon, AKA: Ryan. Their resident psychopath. Though there seems to be a method to his madness. You might say he is their formal weapons expert._

"FUCKING CHRIST, YOU STUPID FUCKING MORON. KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE DAMN ROAD!"

 **P4R460N:** _Mogar. AKA: Michael. Seemingly their rager. Known as their enforcer and explosives tech._

"I'm watching the bloody road Micoo! Not my fault people don't know how to drive!"

 **P4R460N:** _Gavino. AKA: Gavin. Pilot, Sniper, occasional driver and always a risk._

"Guys.. why? The GPS has asked you to turn three times now."

 **P4R460N:** _Monster Truck. AKA Jeremy. He's newer than the others, he seems to be the agent of chaos so far. Occasionally the voice of reason as well._

"I'm taking a shortcut!"

 **4RCH4N63L:** _Alright. Leader, Driver/Doc, Weapons, Explosives, Pilot/Sniper and Shit Disturber. Am I missing anyone? Why do I care about these guys?_

 **P4R460N:** _Because. I brought you to Los Santos. You agreed to the deal, this is your assignment. Study up, I sent you a file to help. It will be good to get your name out there. Oh mighty good Samaritan._

 **4RCH4N63L:** _You've got to be kidding me._

 **P4R460N is offline**

 **4RCH4N63L:** _FUCKER!_

Signing off of the encrypted chat program, she switched over to her hidden mail. The email was waiting for her, tagged on the subject line as 'ASSIGNMENT'. Bot sender, would appear as spam to anyone else. Snapping her finger against the mouse, she huffed and downloaded the attached file. No doubt her mentor and now agent of sorts, had not gone easy on the encrypting. The file was brought up, a password being demanded to access.

Cracking her knuckles, she grunted and locked her screen.

"Not far now boi's"

"That took longer than the actual rou-"

"I don't care as long as we fucking get the-" The faint sound of an explosion cut them off.

"Oops"

"VAGABOND!"

What the fuck was Paragon getting her into? Padding to the kitchen, she dug out some leftovers from her earlier supper, popping them in the microwave for a few minutes to warm up. Considering the time, and the task set before her, she decided on grabbing a Junk Energy from the fridge. Cracking it open to take the first sip of that sweet nectar, she almost groaned at the taste, shaking her head at the strength.

"Damn"

The beeping from her microwave was an instant annoyance. She could still hear the faint chatter from the Fake AH Crew, the words becoming more and more clear the closer she came to her room.

"..successful if you get your ass back here as well."

"That's going to be kind of hard."

Setting down her drinks, she unlocked her computer once more, trying to figure out what was happening. A quick surf through the local traffic cameras had her catching red and blue flashing lights near Market. Her fingers tapped against the keyboard, flipping between screens until she saw the black bike barely making a turn onto Temple Drive. Another tap and she cursed, the LSPD were rounding just along the other side of Temple.

Her fingers curled around the microphone before she could stop herself, compressing the vocal she felt her throat tighten a bit.

"Vagabon, take your first right, LSPD coming at you ahead." Releasing the vocal, she was met with a stony silence. Her eyes never left the screen, and despite her instruction the bike did not turn where she wanted it too. She watched Vagabond jerk his bike into a narrow alleyway when the cruiser rounded a corner.

"Vagabond?" It was DGeoff.

"She was right." The cold response came over the CB and she smirked. She'd take it.

"Who are you?" The brits voice squawked, sounding almost annoyed.

Clearing her throat, Lexa pressed down on the vocal again. "Your Archangel. Vagabond, you ready to shake these morons or are you wanting to go to jail tonight?" Another silence, this time shorter.

"This birds having a laugh!"

"Shut up, Gavino." The Vagabond snapped irritably. "Alright Archangel.. I'm listening."

A few quick taps to the keyboard and she had the street camara working overtime to keep up and plan ahead. "Next left." The bike veered, the LSPD cruiser that had been coming towards him went the opposite way, the lights flashing. "Keep your eye out... take your next left. I'll get you somewhere out of range, you can wait out their interest there." While she created a distraction elsewhere to free him up.

"Sure." The bike took her suggested turn and sped along out of sight. She was already fucking with street lights and train warnings elsewhere to attempt and draw the LSPD towards that comotion. Glancing back to the camera's she found the dark rider again and huffed.

"Right."

The bike turned.

"Third right."

Again.

"Second Left."

She waited, watching the bike slip under the cover of the trees, the dirt pathway would lead pretty far off the road. "No need to go all the way down, just chillax there."

"Yeah. Small dirt road just outside of town. I can't see what's at the other end. Not suspicious." The man groused.

"Me or the LSPD"

"Be careful Vagabond."

"Well this frequency is shot." The angry Jersey tone had her rolling her eyes.

"Or just accept that I can find you no matter the frequency and I am obviously here to help." She snapped, already slightly irritated.

"Oi. Watch it!" The rebuttal came back rather fast and she snickered.

"Back in middle school are we Mogar." She stressed the name and snorted. "I know more about you than you do about me. Tell me again who has to watch it?"

"I can't hear the siren's anymore." The Vagabond cut in before Michael had a chance to reply.

"That's because they are on their way towards the pier. You should be good."

The sound of a bike approaching left her stiffening. Reaching out, she hit the lamp, causing it to turn off, groping around she found the power button on her monitor and the room was plunged into darkness again.

"An abandoned house." Vegabond muttered.

"Yeah. Seemed as good a place as any." She somehow kept her voice calm. The bike seemed to drive in a slow circle, then speed off back down the driveway. She let out a sigh, glad her reaper was under a tarp in the old barn. Things went quiet for a while, she figured they'd all signed off and mourned her amusement for the night, and likely her soon-to-be old job.

"Thanks. Vagabond just returned safely. Archangel. Whoever the fuck you are." DGeoff's gravelly voice filled the static and she grinned.

"Anytime DGeoff. Just call for your Archangel and I will be here to help."

If only she knew what kind of door that opened.


	2. I'm The Bumblebee Bitch

The smoke dangled from his lips. It was bland, but that is what he got for buying the cheapest pack he could find. Fiddling with the radio to look busy, he let out a slow breath, peering over the edge of his sunglasses he watched Jeremy casual step out of the store, a painted paper bag dangling from his hands. Their last heist had gone so well that they were immediately planning a new one. Well, they had been split into teams of two to scout out different locations. Par for the course it had been split into OG, consisting of Geoff and Jack. Nice dynamite, featuring Gavin and Michael, how the Jersey boy didn't kill the Brit he didn't fully understand. Of course, the battle buddies had been left to make up the last team, obviously he and Jeremy filled that category.

A passing LSPD cruiser caught his eye, and he nodded respectfully to the officer who had caught sight of him. The officer nodded back, even raising a hand in greeting as he drove by. Jeremy crawled into the car and Ryan pulled the smoke from between his lips, tapping the ashes out the window. He eyed up the bag the newest recruit was currently setting on the floor of the his passenger seat.

"Don't forget it." He mumbled, shifting the car into gear and checking his mirrors. The cruiser was at the light just a few feet away, so he eased into traffic at a normal speed, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.

"I won't" Jeremy sounded slightly confused and Ryan chuckled, something that seemed to quiet the boy right up. What had the others been telling him?

"I occasionally drive Gavin around. That idiot goes through so many cars we've all stopped loaning him ours. It's cheaper to just drive him around then let him crash your car. Or have it impounded when he pisses off the LSPD." His explanation was just ever so slightly clipped. They had been given their team name after the two of them had carried a heist on their own, Geoff had made some joke about them coming back valiant from a battle, Gavin had called them buddies. The outcome was moot. Flicking his signal on, he waited until the Zentorno was beyond view of the cruiser. Jerking the car out around the small coupe infront of him, slamming his foot down, the superclass vehicle sailed from zero to eighty almost instantly. The male in the passenger seat was grinning at the increased speed. "So what did we find out?"

"Oh! Yeah, security is pretty straightforward. Motion sensors on the doors, security system with a pin code. Sensored glass. Keys are kept in a safe in the back office, no visual confirmation but when she went to get the keys for this baby..." The man motions to the bag at his feet. "..it took her longer than it would have if she had just gone to a shelf of a lock box." He shrugged and leaned back. "Might be a bit much right now, unless Geoff wants to outsource again. Lindsay is out now, no way he is going to call her in and she was the only hacker good enough to do it."

Ryan weaved in and out of traffic, slipping up a side ramp, slowing slightly to take the turn before pressing the pedal down again. He admittedly had a lead foot. "Access from the rooftop, there is a backdoor as well, that would be the best entry point if Geoff decides he wants to risk it." A hacker would be an issue, they'd gotten use to Lindsay being around, she might not have been top tier, but she got them where they needed to be without fucking them over. The redhead wanted out though, after their last big cut, she had approached them all to tell them she was leaving the crew, she wanted to go straight for a while. He personally thinks she wanted to get away from Michael, the two had just split from a relationship. They'd never told anyone they were seeing each other, but he recognized the signs and even ran into them a few times, though he made sure they never really saw him. He didn't want to force them into opening up about their personal lives any more than needed.

His mind drifted to their last heist. His mess up with the C4 that had landed him in deep shit. Their mysterious savior.. Archangel. He slowed his car, turning into a darker alley, a gate closing behind the car. Driving halfway down the alley, the building opened up and he backed the car into one of the two empty spots on the left. The two slid out at the same time, even from here they could hear Gavin squawking at something Michael had done.

"Video games?" Jeremy suggested. Ryan cocked his head slightly, listening to the Brit before smirking.

"Twenty bucks says Michael got a new toy and Gavin didn't get one." The challenge was set.

"Make it forty and I'm in." Jeremy seemed confident. Ryan chuckled and shook the males hand, before they crossed the alley length gap between the parking spots and base. The door was propped open with a cinderblock, most likely done when whatever Michael got was hauled into the base. Walking in after Jeremy, he shoved the block out of the way, letting the heavy metal door slam shut.

"Aww. Fuck." The shorter male whined, digging into his pocket for his wallet and handing over the forty dollars. Michael was leaned over a table, a new mini gun splayed over it, a cloth in his hand as he polished the barrel and inspected it.

"But this is his second one Geoff!" Gavin's feet were flung over the back of the couch, his mismatched converse accentuating his words as he flung his feet around. His back was pressed to the cushions and he was glaring petulantly at their leader. His hands flung around when Jack sat down and pushed his legs.

"Yeah, and you would have got one instead if you hadn't been the one to break his in the first place!" The man countered, rolling his eyes exasperatedly when Gavin just harrumphed and began his usual routine. Pout until something new happened. A faint ding was heard and that seemed to perk the boy up, before Ryan could even ask what it was, the lad had scrambled ungracefully off the couch and half tripped his way out of the room.

"Ah Ryan, Jeremy. How was the Jewelers?" Jack asked, now angled to watch the two walk in. Jeremy had already beelined for the minigun leaving Ryan to face the inquisition alone. He shook his head and plopped down, popping a fresh smoke from the pack, not willing to waste them. Ignoring the raised brow, he balanced the stick between his lips, lighting the smoke and leaning back.

"Security system is tight, don't think there are any bodies at night, but the place is monitored with motion sensors, CCTV, sensored glass and a pin security code. We're thinking the keys would be the only way to open the glass, which would leave us needing to open the safe in the office, a whole new hurdle. Safe wouldn't be hard. Alfredo would be the best guy for that, but the rest would require a serious security hack. It's all probably tied to the same server, but I don't know enough on the topic to even scratch the surface of how complex that could be... or how simple." He waved a hand, reaching across the table to pull the ashtray closer. He'd quit smoking for the longest time, but recently the habit had kicked up again. Much to Jack's obvious displeasure.

"Well then." The female looked to Geoff who shrugged.

"Dumb and dumber over there scoped out a few prime gas stations, strip clubs and the like, but nothing overly lucrative from what they could see. Jack and I scoped out a few offices and shops but it doesn't seem like they would be any easier than the jewelers." The man scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned his palms on the table, glaring at the map of Los Santos.

"There is an alternative." Jack grumbled but Geoff gave a deadly glare. Ryan snorted and pulled the smoke from his lips, tapping the ashes out and blowing smoke rings away from the woman beside him.

"Archangel? I thought of her as well. She already seems to know us decently well, it might not hurt to reach out. She did say she was 'here to help.' " Ryan shrugged when Geoff gave him a stern look.

"Yeah but at what price? There is always an ulterior motive."

"Geoff, we have ulterior motives. So what if this Archangel does as well? We can deal with it as it comes." Ryan looked between the red haired woman and their boss. This had already been an argument and he didn't want to guess how many times since that hacker had come over their frequency.

"Maybe it's a simple motive?" Gavin came waltzing in, his laptop balance precariously in his arms, his phone in one hand as he walked. "I got in contact with B to get him to ask around. Archangel matches up with a hacker by the same name. 4-R-C-H-4-N-6-3-L, she was pretty active until about a month ago, then she seemed to disappear. She appeared the same night she contacted us, she must have got busy after helping Ryan." He plopped down on an old chair, somehow not dropping his technology. "B thinks she might have been assigned to us. Some hackers have to help out a certain group to gain entrance into hacking societies."

Ryan raised a brow. "You were useful for once." His teasing tone was not lost on the english boy but he seemed to play along, pouting and ignoring the man.

"Alright, that gets you off the hook for spilling your Junk Energy in my car yesterday." Geoff grouched, even if he seemed displeased, this revelation opened up some doors for the group. He tapped his chin and glanced at Ryan. "Think she'll still be listening to that frequency?"

He sighs, crushing his smoke in the ashtray and standing up, nodding easily. "Yeah, I'll go chatter and see if she is up for a heist." He gave a short wave to Jeremy and Michael, dropping his hand on Gavin's head and messing his hair as he passed by. The walk to his room was a short one, he rarely use it but the space was nice when he was busy. The door was closed and locked behind him. He walked over to the mirror, sneering at his naked face before reaching back and dragging the small black elastic out of his hair. He hated recon. A guy in a mask or face paint stood out. He scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed off the dresser, moving to the desk filled back wall, tugging on a lamp as he sat down, reaching out and flicking on a radio, he pulled the microphone to him and pressed down.

"Vagabond to Archangel..."


	3. Good Samaritans Don't Take Cuts

"Vagabond to Archangel."

Her keys landed in the bowl by her door, the bags in her arms almost slipping, jerking her knee up, she managed to catch it and transfer the bags to her kitchen counters before anything fell. The requirement for food was not something she could ignore, so even with a lack of sleep, she had hauled her ass into town, stocking up on snacks and other food items. Three trips from the car had gotten everything in. Poking her nose into the bags, she sorted through them, pulling frozen dinners, ice cream and pizzas from various bags before tossing them carelessly into the freezer.

"Vagabond to Archangel, do you copy?"

Cocking her head to the side, Lexa studied her bags, trying to decide if there was anything else that required being put away immediately. Anything for the fridge could simply wait. Leaning down, she swiped her last cold glass bottle of soda from the fridge before clunking into her bedroom, toeing off the combat boots as she collapsed into her chair. She grasped the radio, clearing her throat before she replied.

"Archangel for Vagabond, I copy."

"Well hello there. About time you answered." His smooth tones sent a shiver down her spine, that was a voice she could learn to fear.

"I do have an existence beyond this frequency." Alright, she might be a bit snarky today. She popped the lid on her soda, taking a swig and leaning back.

"Regardless." He paused, dramatic effect maybe? "DGeoff has a proposition for you."

She wanted to groan. Proposition meant job. Good Samaritans don't accept money, aka, Paragon was paying her ass to do this.

"I'm waiting." She made note that he had no patience.

"And I'm listening."

There was that pause again, she supposed he had intimidation reasons of some kind? If so, she was still on the fence if it was working.

"Is this frequency secure?"

No frequency was secure. Alas, LSPD was given orders to keep their noses off this frequency, some of her best work if you asked her opinion, which is about as secure as they could get.

"Enough."

"We have a job for you."

So that's how it was. She smirked, no need to go into intimate details over the frequency. She wiggled her mouse, logged in and pulled up her mail program. A quick search and she found the email she had been given, typing out a cheesy pick up line. ' _Nice bum, where ya from?'_ before sending the email off.

"Give me the details via email. If I don't correspond through the address you see.. It's not me. Now I have cool groceries getting warm on my counter, toodles. Archangel signing off."

Standing, she dragged her soda back to the kitchen, sorting through and putting away her groceries before she popped a pizza into the oven. Her soda gone, she switched to beer and returned to her desk, crossing one leg over the other and bouncing it absently as she got back into her computer. An email from the Vagabond was waiting for her. Skimming the details, she smirked and switched to google, doing a quick search before transferring the data she found into a whole different program.

An hour later she was familiarizing herself with the inner workings of the jewlers security system, another window open on her third screen showing several CCTV angles, including one in the office, facing towards the safe. Pen in hand, she figured out the safe code for that day, but rewinding in their system, found it was due to change soon. Picking up a slice of pizza, she chewed silently, her focus back on the codes racing by, reading as much as she could and finding most of it repetitive. The system itself was fairly basic, in certain cases that could make it all the harder. This was not one of those cases.

She reached for the radio. "Archangel to Vagabond. I'm in. No payment required. Tell me when."

It was a few minutes before the reply came back.

"Tonight. 2am."

She glanced at her computer, slowly moving the programs she wouldn't need until the much later that day to the side. Loading up one of the many dark web sites that worked as a job bank of sorts for criminals, she scans the entries until she finds a quick hacking job she could do. Worth a few grand, it wouldn't take her long at all to get through it, a simple dig up dirt and deliver. She responded to the add, getting a reply almost immediately.

A name, social security number, and a picture for good measure. She used the SS number to start the search, digging through as much information as she could. Starting with her criminal record, specifically the tediously sealed document from her childhood. The first piece of juicy dirt Lexa found. Oh what amazing things this one little document lead to. It seemed to just continue pouring into her hard drive, and once all the individual pieces were collected, she put the file together, ranging from the light stuff to the heavier darker shit the woman had and was involved in. Some small shred of morality piqued at her brain, she could send even part of this to the cops and that would be that, but she had a paying customer waiting on the information and she hardly needed the hit right now.

She finished her pizza, cleaned out a second bottle of beer and finished the dirty job before evening fell. She sent a taste of the goods before demanding payment. An offshore account was given, she watched the money transfer in, moved it to a different account and then sent the rest of the information. Logging off the site and her banking accounts, she checked in with the Jewlers. They were closing up, cleaning off the cases, locking up the keys (she double checked the code again, thank you very fucking much.) and preparing the deposit. It was close to six in the evening by the time she was content with her online exploits.

Standing up and collecting the pizza plate, the two bottles of beer and can of Junk, she dragged it all out to the kitchen, sorting it out before half crawling into her bedroom. Stretching much like a cat would, she shoved the blankets out of the way, slowly peeling off her clothing and throwing it into hamper in the corner of the room. Crawling beneath the soft blanket, she closed her eyes. Only to snap them back open and pick up her cell phone, plugging it in and setting an alarm for midnight. With that done, the hacker passed out, arms wrapped around her pillow. Everyone needed to be well rested for a heist, even someone whose going to be as far from the action as she was.


	4. It's Dark As Dicks

Despite reassurances from Gavin, Ryan and Jack, Geoff didn't like this one bit. He didn't like putting this much trust into someone he'd never met. Maybe that's why he was so apprehensive of this. Ryan and Jeremy were in their respective cars, watching the area for anything that might seem off. Jack was waiting in the parking lot just around the corner, her SUV turned off and her seat back. Geoff, Gavin and Michael were waiting at the back door, dressed in tan jumpsuits, a suggestion made to Ryan by their Archangel.

The door clicked, and he smacked Gavin's hand, glaring at the Brit and tapping the ear piece, no confirmation meant that she didn't want them inside just yet. Ryan had showed him the email, her suggestions and break down of her side of it made sense. Layer by layer she was turning off the security. First imitating someone putting in the code, next the security code inside would be given and she would then turn off the motion sensors. She'd even gotten the safe code, though still Alfredo was sitting on a bike not far, just in case the code got changed. Luckily she did not see the safe included in the security system which gave them a try or two to get the lock open.

"Clear for entry" That quiet voice murmured, the quality sounded slightly different, she must have swapped some equipment. He nodded to the two men beside him and pushed the door open, a camera swung towards him and he froze. He noticed the lack of red light at the same time she spoke. "It's just me, no recordings, the system is on a loop for now, I will digitally clear your presence once you are out of there. " She muttered.

"What does that mean?" It was Gavin this time, already moving towards the office while he and Michael took their positions.

"I'll isolate the pixels you create in the feed and erase them, fill them in with the background from another still." She offered. "Now do you have the code Gavino?"

He heard Gavin's confirmation, but his eyes were on the road outfront, waiting anxiously. "Not working." Geoff felt his chest tighten.

"Alright, no signs of warning here, get your guy over there."

"Sauce... get your ass over here." Geoff grunted.

"Sure thing boss." It took a few minutes for the faint sound of a bike to cut out. The door opened a few seconds later and Alfredo slipped inside, not sparing a look to the two men crouched in the showroom, instead beelinning for the office to join Gavin. It was only a few minutes before Gavin and Alfredo returned, a series of keys in their hand. Michael took one look at them and worked out the order, the sequence seemed obvious to him, and soon the four of them were opening the cases and pulling out the jewels.

"Come on people." That irritated voice made his back stiffen for a moment, but realizing there was a slight lilt made him relax. Gavin made some kind of bird noise and cussed her out for rushing them.

"She has a point guys, there's a LSPD officer coming my way." Jeremy's voice filled the silence and everyone tensed. "The cruiser will pass by, but its close enough that it could be a problem."

"I've got it." Archangel's voice was serious now, and faintly he could hear the typing in her silence, then nothing.

"Shit.." Jeremy cursed, after a few moments to pregnant silence he returned. "Alright, he just blared his lights and turned around.. Good job Archangel."

There was no reply, but suddenly, Geoff was felt just a touch better. It might be a bit boring, but the score would be great.

"Fuck."

"Shut up Gavino." His eyes swung over to stare in horror at the falling gun, all four men hit the deck, the gun bounced off the glass, a loud pop filling their ears and a crack that had even their Archangel cursing. Then alarms went off and Geoff was scrambling to his feet, well so much for in and out. "Goddamnit Gavino." He groaned, clearing the broken glass and grabbing the diamonds inside. "Just break the glass, grab what we can before she have to get out. Archangel, we got a ETA on those LSPD fuckers?"

"The police station has not yet reacted, but they will soon, I slowed the signal, but can't stop it." She murmured "The security company will have them on the way within ten. You gotta smash and grab, get your asses out of there."

"I'll move closer." Jack intoned, no stress in her voice, even if she was feeling plenty, he could just pick up the undercurrents. Of course he could. He knew her better than anyone else did, and better than he knew anyone else. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. 

"Alright Jack." He tossed one of his bags to Alfredo. "Arch, get Sauce outta here, make sure he's not seen. Do you know anywhere we can hunker down?"

A long stretch of silence, she was new to the area so he was about to provide an address he was not sure he wanted to give when she came back.

"Yes. But if you are using it, you are stuck here till this shit dies down and those jewels are sold." She argued "You are not dragging your heist into this." He almost laughed at the severity of her tone.

"Alright, deal." He muttered. Nodding to Alfredo who threw the bag he was filling towards Geoff and left the building. He could faintly hear Alfredo and Archangel working out a pathway, she was giving him a clear path, if he left right away, since they would be in slightly worse states. "Vagabond, Monster Truck. Go with Alfredo, we need as many of us gone as possible so Archangel can focus on the main truck." He snapped.

Muffled confirmations reached him, and he turned his focus to grabbing the rest of their loot. He listened as Jeremy and Ryan met up with Alfredo, the three following the snapped instructions from their guardian angel to escape the city, at one point, the directions seemed familiar and Ryan's grunt of "This place?" Confirmed where they were headed.

"Dgeoff get outta there now." Her voice cut through his thoughts and he heard the faint sounds of sirens starting up. He cursed, nodding to Michael and Gavin to head out. He made sure nothing was left behind, tossing the keys into the mess before leaving through the back door. Jack was at the end of the alleyway, and they all piled into the SUV. Jack hit the gas and tore off, and before they could even ask Archangel was talking Jack through the city.

"Left ahead, count three streets then take a right." Her voice was breathy, and he vaguely wondered if something was wrong. "Alright, perfect, LSPD coming up on you, slow down, drive normal, I'll keep my eyes on them for you. The less suspicious you look the better, so guns down, eyes front." She snapped "I erased the data from the jewelers, their systems failed as far as they are concerned, I will see what I can do about lowering the heat but you will have to lay low for a while."

The squad car rolled into view, and Geoff couldn't help but watch it for a moment, his eyes moving to Jack. "I swear to fuck, if this doesn't work." He muttered, making it look as if he were asking her a question. The officers watched them for a moment and must have deemed them unnoteworthy because the squad car drove by before Geoff could go into a panic.

"Clear, turn left up ahead, count four then another left followed by an immediate right." Archangel murmured, there was something tense about her, but Geoff shrugged it off.

"You'll reach the interstate, three exits, take A and cross the bridge, go four roads out and turn right into the copse of trees, the path is fairly small, keep driving till you see a barn and follow it around to the front... your guys are waiting there." With that she fell silent.

Jack focused on the road, obviously having memorised the path she needed to take, trying to figure out what they might be driving into. Michael and Gavin were throwing insults in the backseat and discussing what they might do with their cut. Geoff?

He stared out the window, wondering just how important this society was... and if he had the means to win over a hacker who was working pro-bono to get into it.


	5. So Much For Anonymous

She leaned back in her chair, her personal security cameras pulled up on her screen. Just like that, she broke the rules. Her chances of getting in with Paragons society were demolished and she realized a little too quick that she really didn't care. Pushing away from the desk, she jammed her feet into her combat boots pulling a hoodie on over her tank top, not giving two shits that she'd woken up an hour before she needed too and still hadn't bothered getting dressed properly. Sweats and a tank top worked fine for her job, thank you very fucking much.

She switched on the outdoor flood lights before she left, stomping around the house until she was just in the shadows near them. Ryan and Jeremy were leaning against the front of their, more than likely, stolen vehicles, Alfredo was parked just in front of them, still straddling his bike with a bag slung over his shoulder. She snorted, causing their eyes to dart towards her. She stepped out, her hands shoved into the hoodies pouch.

Jeremy seemed suddenly pleased about something and she realized all too soon what it was. The man stomped over, giddy and stood beside her, waving a hand from his head towards her own, she groaned. Maybe by only a few inches she was visibly shorter than him. Her eyes snapped back to Ryan and Alfredo when she heard their muffled laughter. "Laugh it up, assholes." She muttered, walking to the barn she'd managed to convert into a decent hide away for cars. It helped that her cousin had done some decent fucking work on the place before she got here and he jumped ship from LS for a while. Pulling the barn doors open, she pushed some hay out of the way with her boot. The button was tucked near the floor, behind a stack of hay that was made to appear, well, dirty.

A groan erupted, and the floor slowly pulled back, opening up a ramp that disappeared under the barn. "Take your cars down gentlemen... no use being obvious." She snorted, already heading below, flipping on the lights of the underground garage, she had moved her reaper down here and three other vehicles were parked neatly near the back. There was plenty of room for the Fake AH Crew to hide their cars for the next few days. She stepped to the side, watching Alfredo roll down first, swinging his bike up next to her own, jumping off, he walked around hers and let out a low whistle.

"Not bad." He grinned.

"She don't see the light of day much. Still have some upgrades I need to get working." She quipped, though her voice was drowned out as Ryan then Jeremy pulled their cars into the next two spots. She waited while they got out and nudged her chin towards the ramp, the three walked ahead and she followed, leaving the light on and rolling her eyes as the SUV came roaring around the side of the barn a little too quick, she could hear the squabbling from here.

Geoff was out first, followed by Michael and Gavin. Jack went to cut the engine, but Ryan had moved over already, waving Jack to drive down the ramp. She tried her best to ignore the stares as Jack park the car. "Lights please." She called down, visibly relaxing when the lights flick off, the red headed woman appearing from beneath the barns floor. She nudged her button with her foot, and the crew watched the floor mend together again. She took this time to watch them, it was easy to know who was who, she had done her research.

All eyes seemed to flicker to her again and she took a breath, nodding and walking through the crowd, pausing when they did not follow. She cocked her head, watching them as they all waited for Geoff to move. "It's much better inside than outside." She offered "I have pizza?" She tried again. He didn't move, staring at her with something else flitting through his eyes. She sighed and shook her head a bit. "I also have beer."

"Fine." The man gruffed, his crew laughing at him the moment he uttered the first syllable. She chuckled and turned again, walking around the house to her door, pushing it open and inputting a code near the door, they filed in and seemed surprise at the difference. The house appeared run down and fairly simple on the outside. Inside was a different story entirely, extending down two more floors, the home had lots of space, the main floor hosting three rooms, the kitchen, a living room and three bathrooms. She kicked her boots off at the door, padding barefoot into the kitchen, wiggling out of her hoodie and dropping it on the couch. Pushing open the freezer, she tugged three frozen pizzas from the depth and dropped them on the counter.

"You are all going to need clothing, toiletries and I need to restock on food again." Extracting a beer from the fridge, she handed it to Geoff, who gave a curt nod and moved into the living room, flopping onto one of the two couches shoved into the space. She moved towards the oven again, tugging tray's out and turning the heat on, glad for the three levels of her oven. "No point leaving yet, but come first light.." She murmurs and glances at the rag tag group moving to sit down. "Beer?" She counts the affirmatives before delivering a beer to each, she stood in front of Ryan, raising a gaze. "Diet Coke?" He queried and she nodded, moved to the fridge and digging out the can she'd gotten on accident the day before. With everyone situated, she moved to take the last available seat on a meditation cushion.

"Jeremy or Ryan." She intoned. "The rest of you were in the store, they were further away. I data scrubbed those security drives, but better safe than sorry until we know the damage." She murmured, standing again to put the pizza's in the now heated oven, flicking on the oven light to watch the crusts rise and darken. She didn't trust the instructions on the box, it always seemed to leave the dough burnt or raw in the centre.

"I'll go!" Jeremy spoke up, shrugging a bit "I don't do holed up well, and I've had to get you all clothing before so I know your sizes."

"Fair point." Geoff murmured, sitting forward and turning his gaze on her. "Now, Archangel.. Can we get a name?"

"Lexa. L-E-X-A" She supplied, grinning. "Lexa Narvaez."


End file.
